


The Return to Trees (68. Pon Farr/Sex Pollen)

by usermechanics



Series: 101+ Kink Prompts [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foreplay, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Honoka and Maki accidentally breathe in sex pollen.





	The Return to Trees (68. Pon Farr/Sex Pollen)

Honoka stepped inside a work trailer and took off her face mask and rubber gloves. It was time for lunch, and she didn't need those things anymore as long as she didn't open any windows.

And, in truth, the trailer, on the inside, looked pretty much like a bunker: plain, white walls were plainly painted in one layer, the metal underneath struggling to shine with the desperate attempt at faux-drywall coating it; matching this color were both the ceiling and the lights. Even in the limited lighting, people could see that there was a wooden table and a few chairs, along with a rather large fridge for employees to place their snacks and lunches (there, too, was a smaller fridge for all of Honoka's food).

She had been called upon to tear down the Ponfa Forest for the sake of residential development. At least, that was she was told. Her bosses wouldn't go and outright say that they were trying to get rid of those trees due to how dangerous they were, but it was obvious: Honoka had to wear long sleeves and pants that went to the ankle in the summer, leading to a very itchy and sweaty ex-idol. She huffed as she threw her mask and gloves aside, at the feet of a quite irritated co-worker.

"Honoka, you know better than to leave your stuff around like this! I don't want you catching ponfa from off of my shoe."

Honoka turned to see the unwavering gaze of Maki, or as everyone seemed to call her due to her hair color, the tomato. Honoka didn't, mainly due to knowing Maki by name before she took this job, and also because she didn't want to think of food whenever she wasn't on her lunch break. With a wave, she beelined for the fridge where her precious stash of bread was located, opened it, and grabbed a few chilly loaves for herself to eat. And with food in tow, she walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"It may not have been made today, but it's delicious nonetheless!"

"You haven't even bitten into it!"

Honoka responded by taking a bite into the bread, being met with a judgmental stare complete with rolling eyes and a finger idly twirling her hair. Honoka had paid no mind to Maki's attitude, her rather sour disposition being the rule rather than an exception, and she bit into the loaf once more. As she did, she heard grunting, and she looked up to Maki, eyebrows furrowed and her forehead wrinkled in irritation. Not realizing what had angered Maki--her poor choices of discarding her personal protective equipment, Honoka grabbed another loaf and brought it forward as an olive branch. Maki slammed the table with a loud thud which caused Honoka to jump out of her chair.

"Don't you get it, Honoka? Your stuff? We don't want to contaminate this place with ponfa as much as it is! It's bad enough as is outside!"

Honoka idly eyeballed the garments on the floor, little seeds of ponfa scattered on the protective equipment and the floor. She would need to put on gloves and another face mask to discard them; she had been told to treat the seeds as if they were deathly acidic, even if she had just discarded them as if they were her regular winter jacket and gloves. Before Honoka could react, Maki did the favors by picking them up and discarding of them properly: she placed them in the garbage.

"We don't want another incident to occur today. Do you _know_ what happened to Nico and Nozomi when they improperly used their equipment the other day?"

All she could remember was that Nico and Nozomi had accidentally walked into the forest without their equipment on, and that she hadn't seen either of them for the rest of the day, as if they had somehow disappeared into the void. Thankfully, she had seen glimpses of Nozomi around, but Nico seemed to have been not so lucky.

"Do you know what happened to Nico-chan?" Honoka asked, her voice slightly fluttery in an attempt to tease her about the alleged rumors between her and Nico.

Maki frowned. "Honoka, what kind of _idiot_ do you take me for, wanting to date Nico? The only people who are dumber than me, if I were dating Nico, are those who think that I would dare."

Honoka pouted. She was definitely an idiot, or, according to Maki, dumber than one. She also retracted her bread from the insult and continued eating at her own. Her offense was playful, but it had been met with a stern review from her junior, who simply looked away and scoffed after she discarded the contaminated articles. "Sorry!"

Certainly, Maki couldn't stand seeing Honoka upset like that. Perhaps it was how her lip jutted out when she was pouting like that, or maybe it was just that Honoka was just that enthusiastic most of the time and she might have ruined it for her. Whatever it may have been, the apology was swiftly, and rather graciously accepted. She did, however, add a comment: "but I don't want you to do this again, okay, Honoka?"

Honoka nodded her off and started her second loaf of bread for her break. How long had she been in here, three minutes out of her fifteen? Maki sighed and took a look at the clock, noting how her time in the bunker was pretty much over. Had it been that long already? Maki donned her coat and slipped on her equipment before heading outside, into the Ponfa Forest.

_Be weary of the trees which look like large dandelions._

Those words rang in Maki's ears as she slipped on her protective boots, the dilapidated slippers for the bunker providing not enough protection from ponfa's dangerous side effects. All she could smell was the slight unpleasantness of her own breath but at that point she didn't care: if what her managers had said was correct about the side effects of ponfa, there would be some serious issues. She, even at her age, couldn't talk to her mama and papa, medical personnel, about it: she was, in their words, "too young," at the age of 19. Online, ponfa was nothing more than a poisonous plant, with people all over the internet discussing how terrible it seemed to be: any legitimate information on the plant was impossible to find, even to the point of scholarly sources conflicting with one another. They had started springing up not long ago, strangely enough, and they seemed here to stay unless they were to be chopped down and used as lumber.

That's where the chainsaw came in. After putting on earmuffs, dainty, glove-clad hands wrapped themselves around the rather heavy tool, and as she lifted it, her posture shifted with the weight of the weapon in her hands, struggling to keep herself upright. They said that she'd get stronger with each passing day and if they weren't her bosses she probably would have called them all idiots by now. Maki handled the relatively unwieldy instrument in her hands, wobbling over to a large tree-dandelion hybrid; ostensibly a ponfa. Pulling back on the solitary cord on the chainsaw, Maki soon got the heavy object into motion, the sound of whirring filling the air not only in the forest, but in the trailers themselves.

Maki brought the power tool to the tree, expecting for the ponfa to be like most others: it was often that a chainsaw wouldn't be able to make much of a dent within the first five seconds of mowing down, yet with this particular tree, one which had perhaps been immature, the saw went through like a hot knife through butter; this particular tree fell quite graciously and, thankfully, away from any of the other bunkers. As it hit the ground, seeds flew everywhere, the wind picking some up and carrying them throughout the forest and perhaps into nearby neighborhoods. 

It was too late for damage control.

Maybe she should have realized that when the tree was falling. It was downed and it was going to be wood chips or paper; Maki didn't know exactly what ponfa wood was good for, but she knew that it wasn't the cause of the issues of that damned plant: it was only the seeds which caused havoc and destruction among city and country folk alike. And it was all over her gloves and it was in the air and if she weren't careful it would be in her eyes. Maki put down the chainsaw for the time being, and looked around to see if anyone else was out.

With her face mask on, she couldn't inhale any of those seeds, and she hadn't seen anyone outside.

Except Honoka. As blissful as the day she was born, she had ran outside without a single precaution. She was smiling, her nostrils were flared slightly, her feet were digging into the earth below, and Maki shouldn't be able to tell this as easily as Honoka made it out to be. Maki was wincing, watching as her friend easily took in a good amount of those spores as if nothing was wrong with taking in ponfa seeds by the singles; she was taking them by the hundreds. She was probably really badly poisoned at this point, and Maki couldn't do anything; her medical knowledge on this topic was really shaky at best and all she could do is wait for Honoka to come to her.

And, much as Maki had expected Honoka to do, she had been weaker with each and every step, the bright vigor which once was in her eyes transforming into something more groggy, more languid, more something; she didn't know exactly what term she'd use for it, but somehow Honoka seemed a bit more passionate, maybe? It was like something was in her eye, but it wasn't necessarily tears, or ponfa seeds. Hunger, maybe. But she just ate. Honoka ate during all of her break and didn't bother to put on any protective equipment. Hell, Maki could see bread crumbs on the corner of her lips. Why on Earth was Honoka hungry?

As the distance between the two of them closed, Maki would have expected Honoka to slow down in the slightest to ensure that she didn't crash and leave Maki sitting there on her butt like a fool. Yet, that was exactly what Honoka didn't do, crashing directly into Maki and, in mid-air, embraced her, arms around torso.

"Ueh?"  
Before she could even make a comment about what was going on, Maki was sitting there on her but like a fool with Honoka on top of her, with absolutely no shame about sitting on the pianist. To make matters even worse, Honoka's lips were puckered, and at this point, Maki was completely confused by her actions.

"What is this? I don't get--"

Before Maki could even finish her thesis of irritation, Honoka pressed her lips against the face mask. It was just enough pressure for Maki's speech to be snuffed, but she couldn't feel the raw passion that Honoka's swollen lips had wanted to provide. To remedy this, Honoka ripped off Maki's face mask.

"What on earth are you doing!?"

"Maki-chan, I need it!"

"Need what!?"

As she spoke, she took in a breath and figured out exactly what Honoka had meant by needing it. These were the effects of the ponfa. She had grown insanely lightheaded, almost as if the world itself had grown several tints lighter than it was with her mask off, and not to say anything about Honoka on top of her, lips puckered and ready for her to take.

Nor to say anything about how deliciously soft Honoka's lips were.

Arms originally attempting to push Honoka away pulled her close, their gazes interlocked as she stole kiss by kiss from along the corners of her lips. Eyes fell shut in passion as Honoka in kind brought a hand to Maki's hair, disheveling it with positive fanfare from Maki; where Honoka whimpered, Maki purred. She felt alive, the fingers in her hair telling her never to let go; and she held on by clasping her teeth into Honoka's bottom lip, smirking as she heard her hiss in response. With a pull back, Maki let go of Honoka's lip and kissed the marks that she had left, setting her further alight.

As she pulled back for a second time, her eyes fluttered open and she took a look around: there was nobody around, but to make things worse, ponfa seeds were falling in their direction, the very fuel which had charged their previous actions. Honoka needed not worry, her hands slipping underneath Maki's jacket and shirt in order to squeeze at her hips. Maki shivered; part of her wanted to stay as is, in the open, and take turns with Honoka ravishing one another, but to do it in public, especially with the ponfa, would be disastrous at best.

"Honoka-chan," Maki leaned into Honoka's ear to whisper, her breath heavy and hot against her ear, "we need to get in a bunker now."

Honoka whimpered. She had everything she had needed in the world--Maki--and there would be no point in moving outside of delaying the inevitable. She had been completely unaware of the mental pollution of the ponfa, and Maki's statement was the final requiem of her sanity. Honoka stayed put until Maki bit at her cartilage, her shriek quiet and punctuated.

"Now!"  
Honoka lifted herself from Maki, the hands which had grasped her sides now at her wrists to pull her upright. In the haze, Maki found herself leading Honoka, much more ill with this toxic passion than she was, and she immediately grasped onto the door of the first bunker she could and, after practically tearing the door off its hinges, pulled herself and Honoka into the bunker and slammed the door shut: nobody was going to be entering there.

Maki slammed Honoka onto the wall and pressed herself directly into her, their lips grazing against one another before Maki hissed.

"Kiss me."

Honoka didn't need any form of second opinion before she brought her lips to Maki's with a pucker, immediately capturing hers. She felt delicious, not quite soft but extremely plump: a perfect set of lips to press against her own. She could at the distance smell the faint perfume that Maki had on; it was either perfume or her own carnal stench. Honoka couldn't have cared less about what it was; she was glad to have Maki's lips on her own. Honoka's tongue pierced through her lips and into Maki's mouth, where Maki replied by lapping at the intrusive tongue. Her tongue had been as delicious and decadent as the lips which barricaded it, fueled by each touch and the hands which had pulled at the zipper of her jacket. Maki rashly pulled it off and tossed it aside, the ponfa seeds on it scattering across the floor as she explored what Honoka had worn underneath it: an orange sports bra.

Maki tore herself away from Honoka's lips to examine her choice in lingerie: she was definitely Honoka with her selection; it had been enough fabric for her chest to be covered, exposing her collar, underarms, and rather plush midriff: more spots on her body for Maki to indulge herself with. She dove directly for her collar, nipping at the center of her clavicle. Honoka shuddered, with Maki indulging in the sound of her moans; better than any singing she had ever heard. Her hands grasped at Honoka's thighs which, even while clothed, let her sing out her libidinous fanfares. 

Honoka had been blinded with the amount she had been teased, and she wished to touch Maki in the same way; and with her hands freed, that was exactly what she was to do, her hands clasping onto Maki's jacket and pulling it off of her body. Even if there was a zipper, Honoka found her method of removing the jacket more appropriate. She wanted to rip it directly off of her. Maki gave, pulling away for a second as Honoka removed the jacket; and Maki was left in a bright red bra which showed off quite a bit more than Honoka's: the undersides of her breasts were revealed, and the twin triangles of fabric, especially at the outside, failed to cover all of her areolae.

She had expected Honoka to wish to dig into whatever new skin had been revealed; her nipples had poked out dangerously from underneath the bra; and Honoka could swear that she saw them twitching slightly. She dug into Maki's jawline with her lips, kissing underneath her jaw to feel the moans which leaked from her lips with each kiss; her thumbs had drawled across the twin erections underneath her bra, lackadaisically rolling them to Maki's approval. In her moans, she could swear that she heard Maki huffing along the lines of _this is just because of the ponfa, idiot!_ but she couldn't wish to have it any other way. In Maki's moans she found adoration, almost as if this poisoning was worth it in some way. 

Honoka kissed downward, leaving smears of lip gloss and saliva down her neck as she approached her collar. Her hands had lowered themselves, too, back to Maki's hips, her palms appreciating the curvature of her waist with her descent. Grasping onto her pants, Honoka tugged down, her face flush with Maki's breasts as, with one swoop, she yanked off both pants and panties, the delirious stench of her core filling the air and leaving Honoka flush with her breasts.

Grasping onto Maki's thighs and squeezing, she could feel a heated whimper against the crown of her head, her lewd squeezes and rubs mainly support for herself such that she could dig into Maki's left breast. Her tongue lolled around the red censoring triangle, excited to hear the whimpers and moans overhead; with each millimeter traveled she felt more inclined to take the piercing nub into her lips for the finale, sharing her tension: Maki, too, wanted Honoka to take her nipple into her mouth, and in her lightheadedness she felt it was too important for her not to share.

"Come on, you idiot!"

Honoka didn't care that she was being insulted while licking at her chest; she had gone through worse with others. Yet, as she watched Maki's hand lower itself to her untouched breast, she saw exactly what Maki had wanted from her: her hand had slid underneath the triangle of fabric and her fingers expertly twiddled at her nipple. Maki knew what she wanted Honoka to do and Honoka followed suit by tearing away her bra and tossing it aside; the garment and its wellbeing wasn't as necessary as her lips needing to be on Maki's teat. Her lips wrapped around that bud and she suckled roughly on it, capturing the nub in her mouth for her tongue to toy with; Honoka could feel the fires which were raging in her chest with each lap at her chest, the squeezes which Maki gave in kind to her other breast, her heartbeat, and each breath, growing ever more shallow, resulting in a whimper, moan, or pant. 

And Maki gave her appreciation by running her fingers through Honoka's hair; it had not excited her like Maki's touches previous, but it incentivized her to continue licking at her. Much to Maki's dismay, she had left her nipple by patting around the areolae with swollen, relatively dry lips, and she kissed to the side as she progressed downwards: once she had reached the pinch of her waist, she returned to center, almost as if she wished to draw half a diamond on Maki's body with her gloss. Which Maki didn't mind at all; it was still ravishing to feel those lips on her body, even if her most sensitive spots were avoided.

That is, until she had felt Honoka's teeth pressing into the patch of her inner thighs she could. It was her way of telling Maki to open her legs a bit more, which Maki did; the insides of her legs were smattered with clear juices, and Honoka went to work cleaning off her legs from the fluids. Maki shivered at the feeling: Honoka was so close to licking _there_ and yet she was either being so clueless that she didn't know to lick there or she was taunting and teasing. Nevertheless, she felt her legs quivering underneath Honoka's hungry tongue, who did not let a single drop of her fluids go to waste even if they were just on her inner thighs. That was nothing to say of her swollen, needy sex; if Honoka moved the wrong way for a second, there would be a chance that she would accidentally brush her clit with hair or nose. Not that she had minded that or anything.

As Honoka pulled away from her thighs, Maki simply couldn't deal with her cluelessness nor her foolishness. She was dead in heat and Honoka had played her like a fiddle for so long that she had been seeing stars, and now that she had done what felt like years of foreplay she wouldn't be getting what she wanted from her? That wasn't going to fly with her, and thus, she shoved Honoka's face directly into her cunt, her lips nanometers away from brushing against her erect, pulsating clit. And finally, with all the direction that Maki had to give her, Honoka probed her tongue against her bead, Maki's entire being seeming to melt underneath her touch. The roaring fires in her core had finally been treated well, her hips rocking in tandem with Honoka's tongue as she felt her legs weakening; there was not much left for her to do except either collapse on the wall or fall on Honoka's face and, naturally, she leaned forward in her collapse, sending her and Honoka to the ground; injury only mattered if it meant Honoka stopped lapping at her. As she felt her tongue licking at her clit, she knew that weren't the case; nothing that warm could have felt so good. The only reason for Maki to leave her tongue was to turn around such that she could return the favor. After turning around, Maki straddled Honoka's face in the same manner, her nose grazing against her entrance and filling Honoka's nose with her scent.

Maki leaned forward, not realizing that she had been damned by Honoka wearing pants. With a quick tug downwards, Maki leaned forward and bit at her pubic bone, just centimeters above her clit.

Honoka jumped, her nose shoving itself directly into Maki's hole. Maki's body collapsed, her chin roughly brushing against Honoka's clit as she did so. Her face had been lined up with her vulva, at this point turgid and almost reddened, and, in her haze, she lapped around it, the dampness of her licks filling the room with smacking noises which punctuated shaky breaths and pants. Honoka was vulnerable on the bottom, without much she could do except lick: her hands, however, were free and had found purchase on Maki's ass, groping and smacking her cheeks. Maki in kind found pleasure in scraping at Honoka's inner thighs, sometimes providing a rough grab or a slap, typically in tandem with Honoka's own. Each motion had sent sparks through the other, translated as a whimper or louder pant; there was no time for moaning if it left them unable to eat out the other. There was too much going on: the only instincts worth following were the knots squeezing at their cores, and the two were daring one another to see who would explode first, who would be the one to be cleared out of the ponfa.

With Honoka biting at her clit, Maki was the first to explode. Her hips lifted slightly as electricity rewired her entire being, her eyes in the back of her head as she quivered and expelled a jet of fluids from her cunt. Honoka, as hungry as always, parted her lips and took in as much of that fluid as she possibly could, swallowing each drop as if it were strawberry-soaked bread. With her quivering, she dug herself face-first into Honoka's clit, her tongue lolled out and, with her body on fire, shook as if she had lost all motor control. In turn, Honoka came; rather than expelling a torrent of fluids all over Maki's face, a thick cream oozed out of her entrance which, when Maki's orgasm subsided, she lapped at, her tongue languidly drawling at her core as the final fragments of ponfa had left her, leaving her in a quite interesting predicament during her come-down: lapping at Honoka's cream.

Maki attempted to stand, her legs barely allowing her to stay upright; and even then, she had been quivering staying in one position, her body weight seeming to be infinitely more than what it was. She was in a bit of panic. She literally fucked on the job, and not even for a pay raise at that. Honoka was a co-worker! The only thing that she had learned today was that ponfa was dangerous. Not the dangerous that she had been told about by everyone else, but dangerous nonetheless.

_Wait._

"Honoka-chan."

Maki brought a hand to Honoka as a support for her to use as she stood up. As she did, Honoka collided with Maki, leaving them in an upright embrace. Honoka, even if she was now mentally sound, still felt warm and soft; almost as if there was a bit of good which had come from the two of them fucking. At the very least, she knew that she had preferred Honoka over Nico, for certain.

"Nnn?" Honoka asked groggily, almost as if she were ready to fall asleep while standing in Maki's arms.

"Thanks for showing me what ponfa does, I guess." Maki commented, a secondary flush filling her cheeks.

"Awh, Maki-chan," Honoka cooed as she brought her lips to Maki's jawline for a final kiss. "That means so much! Thank you!"

_We definitely need to keep a few of these trees._

"I-it's not like I didn't do any of that on purpose! It was the ponfa! Honest!"

"Maki-chan~," Honoka whined.

"Ueh?"

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's fine." Maki replied firmly. Hopefully there was no speaking again of this incident, no matter how much she wanted to indulge in Honoka again.

And, hopefully, there would be a time where Honoka would run in the ponfa like that again. At least, Maki could only wish that.

**Author's Note:**

> God damn I like this more than my original sex pollen idea.
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
